Naruto: Alien vs Predator
by marti the alien
Summary: a huuuge OC. Pairings SasoSaku slight DeiSaku, HidanIno. Rated for blood and Mature stuff. The Aliens and the Predators are having a war, will the Naruto characters be able to save them selfs if they unite? Read and Find out R&R yea i know I'm a weirdo
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: the invasion_

A big spaceship was traveling trough space and was passing by Earth. The spaceship belonged to a race called Predator. The spaceship had a few Predators on it and some specimens from another very dangerous race called Alien. But on the spaceship had another presence, a presence of a third different kind that was а hybrid. The hybrid was created by crossing an Alien and a Predator. The hybrid was walking around the ship searching for victims until he reached a laboratory. In the laboratory were about fifteen or twenty specimens from the Alien kind, the specimens were parasites that carried an Alien embryo. The hybrid sneaked up on a Predator and killed him by stabbing him trough the head with his second jaw-tongue. The Predator roared and there was green blood all over the place. Another Predator showed up in the lab and started shooting at the hybrid with his plasma gun. The ship's control system was damaged and the ship started entering in the Earth's orbit, bursting in flames…..

**On Earth**

Hidan was out for a walk in the woods. He was thinking about how much he hated Kakuzu and how grateful he was to Jashin for this immortality. When Hidan looked up at the sky when he saw a giant meteor crash near some of the villages the Akatsuki have control over. He got curios and you know what they say "curiosity killed the cat" well that doesn't go for him, but whatever just crashed on Earth, he would soon find out that it's not pleasant.

Hidan used his speed to reach the meteor, but when he got there he noticed that it wasn't exactly a stone from other-space. It had metal all around it, and there was something that looked like electricity, and there were wires and screens.

"is this an alien spaceship" he asked himself. He looked around carefully keeping the scythe up. After he found nothing he decided to go back to the base and tell the others. On his way back he heard noises from the near bushes, they were moving and he knew that something was there. Hidan prepared for a battle and approached carefully, but suddenly a strange creature that looked like spider with a tale jumped from the bushes. He killed one of them but another one caught him by a surprise and stuck it's self to his face letting an Alien embryo down his throat.

Hidan barely returned to the base with the parasite stuck to his face and fell to the ground. The others turned around to see what's wrong and gathered around him. For a first time in they're lives they were actually scared and no one dared to approach Hidan and the parasite.

"Hidan!!! What is that thing on you're face?? Un" Deidara yelled seeing that Hidan wasn't unconscious.

"Speak to us, you…you asshole!!" Kakuzu yelled being somehow worried for his partner. The truth was that the Akatsuki were like a family to each other, they shared the same pain, they were alone and that's what united them.

"Hidan can you hear us?? un" Deidara asked worried "Sasori no danna do something he yelled looking at the puppeteer genius.

"I can't stand it anymore!!" Kisame said reaching out to practically rip that thing off of Hidan's face. Sasori caught his hand in a quick motion "NO!! Don't touch it" he broke the silence.

"What?! we can't just leave it there… who knows what it's doing" Kisame yelled, and Sasori looked him slightly annoyed.

" Look stupid! It's giving him air" Sasori pointed out " even if Hidan is immortal we have to find a sfe way to remove it, if some of us catch it too".

"why can't you just remove it Sasori no danna, yeah" a blonde asked looking at him with a ocean blue eye.

"Because of a few visible reasons" Sasori answered looking at the parasite more closely

"First because of the tail around his neck. If we try to remove it it'll most likely brake his neck, the structure and the purpose of the tail is to wrap around the victim's neck and to make it open his mouth for some reason. And the feact that Hidan couldn't remove it by himself proofs me right. The members looked at each other and than back to Sasori "and the second reason is..?" Itachi asked.

"Well…it's most likely that this thing is keeping him alive now by giving him air trough his throat. If we try to remove it will stop giving air and Hidan will die by chocking….. that is if he wasn't immortal of course, but that's probably the way well end up if wh try removing it. There was silence, an awkward silence.

"This thing is a parasite" Sasori continued "I wonder if it's feeding in some way or is he doing something else"

"Sasori!" Pein started "if you find a way to remove it than do so, and the examine it…. I want to know with exactly what do we have deal with here".

"hai, Pein-sama" Sasori answered but when he turned around the parasite fell of Hidan's face on it's own.

"what the fuck??" Kisame asked looking down at the creature and poking it with his sword.

"I think its dead, un" Deidara whispered looking at it. Sasori approached peeking it up by the tail "yup…. it's dead all right" Sasori touched it and he was amazed how fast the creature got cold.

"it's Ok guys, it's dead" he announced looking at it curiously "amazing! I have never seen anything like this before" he whispered and everyone looked at him.

"the you better get to work, Sasori" Pein spoke "do an autopsy in front of us... I believe that we're all curious here" Sasori just nodded and grabbed a scalpel. He then proceeded on cutting the creature down but when he made cut the scalpel was melted by the parasite's blood. They all looked amazed and Sasori totally gave in making an autopsy, instead Zetsu just grabbed it and threw it out of the lair. Right after that Hidan woke up.

**A few hours later**

They were all having dinner and Hidan seemed to be back at his old self. He was eating and swinging around that scythe of his. Personally all of the members were glad that he was Ok, Hidan was like the clown of the organization beside Tobi off course. While Hidan was eating he suddenly dropped his scythe grabbed his chest in a horrible pain. He yelled and everyone got shocked, it didn't seem like he liked the pain. Hidan's chest looked like it was going to crack, like something wanted to come out of him!!

" Hidan are you stabbing you're self" Kakuzu yelled looking at him. Hidan continued to struggle unable to answer. Sasori's eyes narrowed understanding what the parasite was doing. Hidan screamed again and something separated his breast bones and came out of him whimpering. There was blood everywhere and even parts of Hidan's insides on the table. He fainted on the ground and the little Alien jumped at the table and looked at the shocked missing nins.

"aaaaaaa" Konan yelled looking at the creature. The Alien made an attempt to roar but it was good enough to scare Konan off.

" kill IT" Pein yelled, And a few knifes stabbed the table, unfortunately the little Alien was too quick and ran away from the knifes. Itachi performed the fireball jutsu and attacked once again missing the target. The Alien ran off and hid somewhere between the rocks searching for food and trying to grow up.

--------------

Well guys that is my weird story

I'm sorry if some of you haven't seen the movies of Alien vs Predator and Alien vs Predator: The requiem

The story is based on that

I'll be waiting for R&R


	2. Alien

Hi loves!!

Wazzup??

Sorry for not updating lately but I'm busy

And I almost forgot :

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Alien, or the Predator, I only own the idea ( but I wish I owned Sasori Xx)

_Chapter two: Alien_

Konan was still in shock of what happened on that dinner a few hours ago. Sasori finally figured out what was that parasite doing to Hidan.

"Ok people, lets have a little talk" Sasori said looking at the other somehow scared members.

"What are we going to talk Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked raising an eye brow, Sasori glared at him

"Well isn't it like obvious what we're going to talk about??!" Sasori said pointing at the now unconscious Hidan

"Well… Yeah, Sorry, un". Everybody seated around Sasori and he started "Ok guys, the thing that was on Hidan's face was a parasite and it have somehow swept an embryo trough his troat…. The creature that we saw coming out of Hian was a grown version of that embryo." Sasori looked at them seriously and continued "we have to be extra careful if there are more of those creatures around… this could cause us our life, because once if it gets on you're face there is no getting it off!". Everybody looked at each other and then looked at Hidan. Zetsu on the other hand was enjoying dinner and was eating his food garnished with Hidan's insides like intestines and parts of lungs and other stuff.

"I bet Konoha or Suna did this" Kisame was mad he hated Konoha, a lot.

"don't get to conclusions Kisame" Pein interrupted while looking at the now waking Hidan

"What the fuck?" he asked holding his head but when he noticed the hole on his chest and the insides on the table he went hysteric.

"What the hell in the name of Jashin is going on here??? What kind of fucking dinner is this, are we turning into Zetsus??" he was practically going insane.

"Wops, too much information I guess, un" Deidara pointed out.

" Hidan, something came out of you.." Konan whispered and Hidan looked at her like she was crazy

"Seriously man something really did came out of you" Kisame made a grous look on his face

"OK!! So you people are fucking telling me that something came out of me, and the insides that Zetsu is eating right now are mine??? Is that what you're saying?"

Everybody just nodded and Zetsu just kept eating.

"The fuck? Really?" Hidan asked looking at them

"Yea man those insides are yours" Kisame just informed

"Ok, I guess and Zetsu, damnit give me that that's my lung!! He yelled puling a lung out of Zetsus mouth.

"so what exactly came out of meh?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"weeeeellll…. We sort of" Kisame started

"didn't quite.. un " Deidara continued

"catch it' Kakuzu ended looking at his partner

"What???? And you call you're self's ninjas?? " He yelled clearly pissed.

"damn you all" he yelled Kakuzu just gripped his shoulder "we tried damn"

"hm" was all Hidan said

_A few hours later_

"Hey Hidan lets play tag you bastard, hm" Deidara yelled at the silver haired man

"You're on, girly" he laughed at the blonde man.

They started chasing around and to scream like they were actually 5 years old. Thought Hidan got tired and he decided to stop a little. All of the members were there and they were talking and laughing. But then something came out and stood behind Hidan.

The creature was black with really long head. The creature was around 3 meters high, and had a really long tail that kinda looked like Hiruko's, his teeth were just like the ones a vicious monster had, and he was drooling over Hidan's head.

"the fuck?" Hidan turned around just to face the horrible creature. The n a pair of teeth run trough Hidan's head and spilling his blood and brain all over the place. Hidan ell like a dead man and the Alien gave a victorious roar as he looked at the other members.

Well this is it!!

Sorry for the bad grammar and the shortness

Next chapter: What are they?

Well R&R


End file.
